Hide And Can't Seek
by SnowyHeavens
Summary: Where, oh where did Kuroko go? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Saw.

* * *

"Hello, I want to play a game."

Once they heard those words come out of Akashi's smirking mouth, everyone (with the exception of the Generation of Miracles) dropped whatever they were doing and fled the Teiko Middle School gym within seconds. Aomine and Kise stopped their mini match, Kuroko halted on his attempt to shoot, Midorima turned towards Akashi after his basketball went in the hoop (and re-adjusting his glasses), and Murasakibara paused his monotonous chewing and looked at Akashi.

"...What kind of game?" Midorima asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice. At this, Akashi's smirk grew wider, "Hide-and-Seek," he responded before giving Kuroko a quick glance.

The other four players were perplexed at Akashi's choice of game, and gave him a questionable look.

"And what does this have to do with our training?" Aomine inquired.

"This is to heighten your minds to think faster," the captain answered easily, as if he knew they were going to ask.

"...How...?" the blond player asked with a raised brow. Akashi then sighed and glared at the model, "Of course I would gladly explain, but I doubt your simple brains could understand the mechanisms of the human mind," he retorted.

"I don't feel like playing," Murasakibara voiced.

"Yeah, I'm not playing a stupid kid's game," the bluenette stated and began to dribble his ball that was no longer in his hands, "What the- Where'd my ball go?!" Aomine looked around the whole gymnasium to find not a single orange ball, "Where'd all the balls go?!" he yelled. Akashi then proceeded to explain the directions of the game, "For you to continue practice, you must find what is most precious to you. As you can see, your important items have disappeared."

Murasakibara looked at his hands to find none of his snacks. Midorima lifted his left arm to see his lucky item missing. Kise swiveled his head left and right, but could not locate the phantom player.

"My... my snacks..." the purple-haired player murmured.

"My lucky item!" the green-haired yelled.

"Wha- Kurokocchiiii?!" Kise shouted, "Where'd Kurokocchi go?!"

"Tch. What are you talking about? He's right here," Aomine patted the empty spot right next to him to feel nothing but air, "...Tetsu? ...He's gone!"

"That's what I've been trying to say, Ahomine!" the blond screeched.

"What did you call me?!" the ace demanded.

"Ahem," came the authoritative sound from the captain. Instantly, all noise ceased and the players all looked at Akashi.

"Now that you've understood your situation, I will continue on," he announced, "To find your belongings, you must catch Tetsuya, for he is the one who has attained your stuff. You will have until three hours after afternoon practice ends to search for him. Let the games begin," he ended.

Akashi then proceeded to elegantly strut out of the gym doors. Once the doors closed shut, he put on a devious face, "But I doubt they would be able to; it will be like finding a needle in a haystack," and walked away.

* * *

An hour had passed since Akashi's announcement and Aomine still had no idea where Kuroko could be. He searched high and low for him, but came out with nothing. He looked where Kuroko would most likely be at: the library, park, convenient store, and his house. Still, the phantom player could not be found. After looking around the school grounds for the third time, he decided to go into the buildings and have a look. First, he checked the clinic. Only the nurse was there and after seeing Aomine's scary and tan face, she threw her purse at him and jumped out the window. Luckily, the room was on the first floor, so there was no bodily damage; just psychologically. Then, he walked around the halls of the buildings. All he found was air, air, and- oh look! Air! Now he has enough air to last him for another eight years! Yippee! Lastly, he went towards Kuroko's classroom. There were a few stragglers from the classroom so Aomine opted to ask them for information.

"Hey! You two!" he shouted at two short boys with brown and black hair. They turned around and shook with terror after realizing who he was.

"Ahh! It's a ganguro! Don't hurt us!" they yelled as they attempted to run away. This obviously irked the ace and he was about to punch them after grabbing their collars, but decided not to since they could have information on Kuroko. Once he got them to turn around and face him again, they two boys screamed for their lives, trying to degrade themselves so Aomine could let them go unscathed.

"Don't hurt us! We don't have any money!" the boy with black hair screamed.

"We're not smart either so we can't do your homework!" the other with brown hair added.

"Oi! Calm down! I just need information!" Aomine struggled to explain. Once the duo heard that, they slowly calmed down.

"So what do you need to know?" the brunette asked nervously.

"I just want to know if you've seen Tetsu around here," the bluenette replied.

"Who?" the black haired boy inquired.

"You know, Kuroko Tetsuya," he expanded, "Light blue hair, short, pale, looks weak."

The two boys exchanged confused looks, "Um, we don't have a classmate by that name or characteristics."

"Oh, come on! This is class 1-B, right?!" He demanded. They responded with a nod.

"Then how do you not know who he is?!" he turned away, "Oh wait! He's practically invisible so of course you wouldn't! Argh!" the ace continued to mumble incoherently while walking away. The two males just looked at each other as if Aomine was losing his mind.

"Maybe it's his imaginary friend," the black-haired boy suggested.

"Who would have one at this age?" the other questioned the other. They then continued on about Aomine's problem while walking out the school's premises.

"I got it! It's 'cause he has no friends!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Right, right! With that creepy face and tanned body, no one would wanna be his friend!" the other agreed. At this, the two left it at that and changed the subject to girls.

"So what's your kinda girl?"

"I don't know. Maybe one with long and black hair?"

"Ha! That's so unoriginal!"

"Is not!"

* * *

Another half hour had passed and Midorima had no luck in finding the sixth person.

"Tch! That Kuroko... Where could he possibly be?!" he shouted at no one in particular. Since he didn't have his lucky item, many disastrous things have happened to him: he fell down the stairs, broke his glasses, ran into a tree, got his left hand tangled with a pole from his bandages, lost his right shoe, got chased by a wiener dog, and scraped his knees.

"This has got to be my most unlucky day yet," he grumbled, "Of course, I could always buy another one, if it weren't for the fact that my lucky item today is an ultra-rare golden beetle with a rainbow stripe across its head."

Many passersby gave him quizzical looks after hearing him mumble about luck, a beetle, and a rainbow stripe.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Maybe he's mental?"

"He should get help from a therapist."

"Hey, mister! Are you crazy?"

"Shh! Don't talk to him! Keep walking and ignore him."

Because Midorima was too busy thinking about Kuroko's whereabouts and his own luck, he did not hear whatever the people around him were saying.

* * *

"Gah! Kurokocchiiiiiiii! Come out, come out wherever you areeee!" Kise shouted around a crowded area in a park. Of course there were many children around with their mothers, so the guardians took their kids away and headed to their homes. Kise looked over at the clock: it's been two hours after the afternoon practice. The model has yet to find his favorite and little best friend. He proceeded to yell in frustration and cause the attraction of many of his fans.

"KYAAA! Isn't that Kise-kun?!"

"It is! It is! KYAAAAAA!"

"Can I get your autograph?!"

"Can I have your phone number?!"

"Give me your address!"

"I'm your biggest fan!"

After realizing his mistake, Kise immediately started running for his life. This had caused another chain reaction and every fangirl of the park's vicinity began to rampage toward the model.

"AAAAAH! KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIIIII!" the blond screamed while flailing his arms around as if his savior was in the sky.

* * *

And here we see Murasakibara, crawling on the floor after having not eaten any snacks of any kind for the past two and a half hours. He seems exhausted, hungry, thirsty, and down-right horrible. Look at him: using his hands to drag his whole body forward. It's quite despicable, really. Oh look! He's drooling now! And crying too! Those two liquids do not blend well with each other. That's disturbing... 'Why doesn't he just buy more snacks?' one would ask. It's simple, really. Akashi made sure that anything that contained any sort of snacks were to be gone for the day. Such a sadist, if I do say so myself. And I think I do see Murasakibara enjoying himself. What a masochist.

"Shut up," the purple-haired player scowled.

...Sorry.

The bystanders seem to be giving him pity.

"Poor guy."

"Maybe he's a hobo."

"Should we give him some food?"

At this, the tall basketball player perks up and looks at the pedestrians expectantly. They start to reach into their bags and look for leftover food.

Oh, no, no, no! We can't have that! He has to find Kuroko first!

"Oh, okay."

"Sorry, dude."

"Gambatte!"

Once the gathered people start to disperse, Murasakibara loses his happy aura and glares daggers at the narrator, "Maybe I should crush you..."

Gah! Um... Oh, look! A distraction! He turns away, "Where?"

* * *

Three hours have passed and Akashi leisurely walks towards his house. He unlocks the door and walks upstairs and into his room with authority, "Tetsuya, they lost the game."

Kuroko looks up from his book on the bed, "Of course; they would never dare to look into their captain's house."

Akashi raises a brow and sits next to Kuroko, "Hmm? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're scary," the light bluenette replied bluntly.

"Oh? You think I'm scary?" the redhead inquired.

"Everyone does," came the quick response. At this, Akashi chuckled, "Either way, I won the bet, " he stated with a dark smirk.

"I wouldn't have agreed if you told me my hiding place was your house..." Kuroko pouted. Then, Akashi leaned towards Kuroko and lifted his chin with a single finger, "Time to claim my prize."

* * *

"Game over."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading.


End file.
